


The Trojan Horse Bot

by sakurasake



Category: Almost Human, Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's big brother, by blood, was a cop with one leg and an Android partner. Dawn's other parent was a Chrome Cop. Tara's cousin repaired Androids for the cops...and Leah's mother was their boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:   "She's Alive!"

**Author's Note:**

> One guess on who the Trojan Horse bot is...and it isn't Dorian.

Casting:  
1\. Nicholas Brendan/Kelly Donovan (identical twins) as Alexander 'Xander' Harris, younger half brother of John Kennex and Leah's Watcher.  
2\. Kristen Stewart as Leah Sandra Maldonado, Slayer and daughter of Captain Sandra Maldonado.  
3\. Olivia Wilde as Dawn Marie Summers. The Key, a Witch and daughter of Joyce, Buffy and Valerie Stahl.  
–  
NOTE: Dorian was decommissioned, particularly, because he formed an attachment to someone and abandoned his partner to save this person. His partner was not in danger, but Leah...as a Slayer pinned by a Fyarl...was. Dorian became Leah's best friend and just before his decommissioning, let her lock his memories of her and everything he learned because of her away to keep her safe. This is past the finale and Rudy is the one who discovered the key lock of Leah's on Dorian's memories.  
…  
…  
Prologue:

 

Kennex was starting to want to throttle Dorian, who had been humming 'Scream and Shout' since he'd left Rudy's lab that morning. There was something a little more impish about the 'bot...and Kennex was worried. He looked over at Dorian, who was whistling the song now, as he seemed to be sketching someone. He'd look up at the Captain on occasion, as if comparing the girl he seemed to be drawing to the Captain. Stahl hadn't missed it either and they shared a worried look. After he was done with his sketch, he started writing details.

 

Full Name: Leah Sandra Maldonado  
Age: 18  
Height: 5' 2”  
Hair: Mahogany  
Eyes: Heterochromia (LE: Iced Silver, RE: Crystal Blue)

Mother: Captain Sandra Maldonado  
Father: Ethan Rayne

Occupation: Vampire Slayer  
Watcher: Alexander Lavelle Harris  
Witch: Dawn Marie Summers  
Former Hunting Partner: DRN/Dorian

NOTE: Was taken from mother at birth by a faction of the Council that still followed the Travers Mandate. Was kidnapped at the age of three by her father and was raised by him until the new Council came looking for her. The new Council has assigned her to The Joyce Summers Center in the Defense District.

 

Dorian looked about as confused as Stahl and Kennex after writing the information. But Rudy had said that it would happen...as a result of the DNA lock release with some of the Captain's old blood. Stahl took the sketch and handed it to the Captain. The Captain went pale and shaky, her eyes tearing with a smile.

“She's alive...”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information...a lot of it...and a revelation or ten.

Title: The Trojan Horse Bot  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Almost Human  
Pairing: Xander/Stahl, Kennex/Leah (OC), Dorian/Leah friendship  
Summary: Xander's big brother, by blood, was a cop with one leg and an Android partner. Dawn's other parent was a Chrome Cop. Tara's cousin repaired Androids for the cops...and Leah's mother was their boss.  
…  
Casting:  
1\. Nicholas Brendan/Kelly Donovan (identical twins) as Alexander 'Xander' Harris, younger half brother of John Kennex and Leah's Watcher.  
2\. Kristen Stewart as Leah Sandra Maldonado, Slayer and daughter of Captain Sandra Maldonado.  
3\. Olivia Wilde as Dawn Marie Summers. The Key, a Witch and daughter of Joyce, Buffy and Valerie Stahl.  
–  
NOTE: Dorian was decommissioned, particularly, because he formed an attachment to someone and abandoned his partner to save this person. His partner was not in danger, but Leah...as a Slayer pinned by a Fyarl...was. Dorian became Leah's best friend and just before his decommissioning, let her lock his memories of her and everything he learned because of her away to keep her safe. This is past the finale and Rudy is the one who discovered the key lock of Leah's on Dorian's memories.  
…  
…  
Chapter One:

 

Captain Maldonado put the sketch in a frame. The sketch was the first sign of life from her child, since her daughter was taken from her at birth almost 19 years before.

“Dorian...” She said with a shaky breath, Sandra Maldonado lifting her head with misty eyes, “can you still find her?”  
Dorian cocked his head for a moment, before nodding.

“Rudy believes that I can,” He admitted truthfully, “I still do not fully remember everything that Leah locked away, but he is helping by running a trace...”  
Dorian paused, blue eyes widening before he just bolted right out of the precinct. Sandra pulled up Rudy and ordered him to track Dorian, before ordering a group of MX to follow him and do whatever Dorian told them to. Rudy was able to hack the new Council's RSS feeds and sent them a message: Leah Maldonado is in trouble. Dorian and MX hunting party on route. Please advise.

Sandra paced her office waiting for the answer. The Council sent back: Dorian's alive!? Thought he was dead. Leah out of contact range for last five minutes. Nigel Vaughn attempting her capture. XRN Danica is with him.

Rudy: Do the bots need to take her down?  
Council: No.

Then a CCTV feed popped up of a tiny teenaged girl circled by a bunch of bots. Danica was watching the girl like a hawk, looking for a way to get in. And just in time. Dorian dropped in from above, tearing the head from the bot that was sneaking up behind the girl. Danica SMIRKED at the action. MX snipers started to appear around the edges and Danica's smirk grew. The teenager turned a look to Danica, who nodded and dragged Vaughn away. To 'evade capture' by the police androids.

Council: See? Told ya! One of our Witches slipped her a mickey and she's been ours ever since. It was AFTER her second rampage, though, sorry.  
Rudy: Her mother would like to see her. She was taken from her at birth and the Captain never knew she was alive until Dorian drew her...and her information.  
Council: Info?  
Rudy: Name, age, usual stats. Parents: Sandra Maldonado (my boss) and Ethan Rayne. Watcher is Xander Harris (his brother is Dorian's partner on the force) and Witch is Dawn Summers. Her other mother also works at the station.

The Council seemed to have a shocked silence for about half an hour. Which was enough time to arrange things...meaning Dorian kidnapped Leah to a safehouse with the MX bots.  
…  
The 'lead' MX, who the teen started calling Max, handed Dorian the first aide kit from the safe-house bathroom. The DRN paused for a moment, before chuckling.

“Rudy has informed me that your mother wants to see you,” Dorian chuckled as he tied Leah's hair back, so he could get to the cut in her hairline.  
Leah's duo-colored eyes widened, “Mom's okay?”  
Dorian nodded, before turning to Max the MX. The MX handed Dorian a headset and he put it carefully on the teen's head, before turning it on and nodding.

“Mama?”  
Sandra about crashed into Kennex to get to her desk, “Leah?”  
The Captain listened as the teenager started sniffling.

“I thought they killed D,” Leah croaked, wanting to cry, “I thought they killed him because of me.”  
The Captain shook her head, “Oh, no, baby girl. He was only reactivated a few months ago. Mr Lom was only able to figure out your DNA lock recently.”  
Leah listened to her mother talk, the woman telling her everything Dorian's been up to since his return. Leah admitted that the way that Dorian annoyed Kennex was the same way she messed with her Watcher. Which made her mother laugh. Dorian recorded the conversation for Leah; remembering faintly how the girl had longed to hear her mother's voice when he'd met her as a 'child'. She was a 13 year old girl against a full-grown Fyarl with no help. Her Watcher was unable to hunt with her and nobody would patrol with her, because of who her father was. Dorian had celebrated her birthday with her, which was a sad one, because that was when she had to start programming the DNA lock. All on whispers of decommission going through the DRN ranks. She didn't want him destroyed because of her, which is what Director Giles had let her think all this time. A week after the DRN decommission, Director Giles found out that Leah's mysterious hunting partner Dorian was one of the very DRNs that he pushed to have decommissioned and has regretted it ever since.

That was also when Xander was given control of the Center in the Defense District and had taken up with his old rivals Angel and Spike. Angel now had full (and free) control of Wolfram and Hart after the aborted apocalypse in Los Angeles some years ago. Spike was fond of Leah because of how she told Giles and the other Scoobies how to fuck off. And it was rather...(cough)colorful(cough)...as well. She'd let out a level of curses that had Angelus cheering on from Angel's head and Spike wide eyed and silent. It took Angel, Spike, Harmony, Groo and a half dozen Slayers to hold the 14 year old girl back from wrapping her hands around Giles' neck.

 

Dorian went back to the precinct, leaving the MX 'pack' to be Leah's hunting party. Which was actually what her mother had intended. That particular group was facing decommission, because they were becoming as independent and aware as Dorian himself was.

Leah had named the first MX as Max. She had to name the whole group or else she would have no idea how to identify them from identical faces. The other MX bots wanted to earn their names, which Leah understood and smiled about. Dorian got a text from Max, telling him that they would be stopping at the precinct after the patrol...and picking up Danica. Dorian was hesitant, but Max made it a point to tell him that Leah was very attached to Danica...and that the other bot was their sister.

 

The entire bull-pen was there for it. MX and human....and Dorian. They saw Danica first, then the lead MX now named Max...

“DORIAN!!”  
A tiny dark haired blur jumped the bot, making people jump back and laugh at the same time. Dorian set on her feet in front of her mother, John Kennex's chin dropping when he saw the two together. Leah looked like a younger, smaller version of her mother. There was no mistaking it. Leah pouted at her mother, making Danica snort and roll her eyes.

“Can I keep Dorian and Danica?” She asked, making people snicker, “Pwease?”  
…  
…  
Dorian and Leah's Hunting Mix: (part one)  
1\. Scream and Shout by will.I.am & Britney Spears  
2\. Rumors by Lindsay Lohan  
3\. In The Air Tonight by Nonpoint  
4\. Burn by Papa Roach


End file.
